


I did it for love

by ShadowKane97



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, June did it for love, June saves him from Rezzock, M/M, sullivatoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKane97/pseuds/ShadowKane97
Summary: "I did it for love Jack!"
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan, Quint Baker/Dirk Savage
Kudos: 4





	I did it for love

\- You know you couldn't have saved me, June! - Jack stood by June, who saved her from Rezzock's clutches once more. Rezzock was going to catch him, but the girl jumped on him at the last second, but in the process, he got a burn on his right arm.  
But June already knew what she did that for.  
She pulled him aside, to Quint and Dirk's strangeness. June pushed him to the wall.  
\- Listen to me, Jack! - her faces were close. - I did it to protect you! Not to be owned!  
\- But I didn't need that!  
\- I did it for love!  
Soon, the girl regretted having admitted that. Jack noticed the clarity of her words.  
\- Did you do it for love? - he repeated.  
She shook her head.  
\- Yes. I like you for a while.  
Her heart hammered over her chest.  
"I like you, too." He relaxed his shoulders.  
The girl smirked and took the Irishman's hand.  
Quickly, she kissed the cheek, making her blush.  
\- We will? - fingers intertwined.  
"Come on, honey." Jack's heart skipped a beat.  
Even with a growing passion, they were both sure; they loved each other.


End file.
